


Nightmare Fuel

by ae1ita



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gore, Horror, ITS GONNA GET HELLA VIOLENT AND CREEPY, also there IS NO SMUT, i am really nervious posting this cuz its gonna get really violent, i wanted the fandom to have a varaity of genres ok, plus im asexual not that you care lol, why would you want smut of these charaacters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ae1ita/pseuds/ae1ita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Miraculous Ladybug normal high school/ college summer break AU where Marinette, Adrien, Nino, Alya, Chloe and Sabrina all somehow end up going on a trip to a beach house and find out about a curse and slowly sufferer</p><p>why are you doing this you ask? cuz i like horror stuff, enjoy! ^ ^</p><p>WARNING IF YOU DO NOT LIKE HORROR IT IS ADVISED YOU DO NOT READ THIS</p><p>PLEASE PROCEED WITH CAUTION THANK YOU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare Fuel

**Author's Note:**

> this could be compared to Until Dawn i guess? although it’s actually based on a horror story i told at a lake house this summer that i wanted to make better so this happened

* * *

 

 

You are Adrien:

 

“Wake up! We’re here!!” You hear someone shout in your face.

“AAAHH!! WHAT!?” You scream jumping up causing your cat Plagg to jump out of your lap and for you to hit your head on the car ceiling, “OWW, Why did you do that Nino? And I was having a cool dream too”.

“Sorry Adrien, I was to excited and everyone else had already got out of the car and is now waiting on the porch since you were put in charge of the keys”, Nino explains.

 

You get out of the car. The sky is almost completely clear with only a few dark clouds in sight.

 

“Right, I have the keys” you say reaching into your pocket but they are not there, “This is gonna be a problem”, you mumble. 

“Don’t tell me you lost the keys?” Nino worriedly asks.

“I did have them, you saw me have them, right? So then they must be in the car somewhere? We should search the car” you say.

“Ok, we better be fast cuz everyone else has been waiting for quite awhile now” Nino replies, starting to open a car door to search.

 

* * *

 

 

You are now Marinette:

 

“What is taking them so long, this is getting annoying” Chloe say snarkily taking out nail polish and starting to fix her nails.

“Guys always take for to do everything though”, Sabrina complains in reply.

“Ugh, someone go see what’s taking so long” Chloe demands.

“Why is she her? How did she even end up coming on this trip with us?” you whisper to Alya.

 “I have no idea, but I do plan on pranking her” Alya whispers back with a mischievous smile.

 Chloe’s eyes shift over you and Alya, “Sabrina, go check on the guys and tell them to hurry up”.

 

Sabrina leaves without saying anything, heading back down to the driveway. You think it’s sorta sad how she follows orders from Chloe, maybe you could convince her to help you and Alya prank Chloe later.

 

* * *

 

You are now Adrien:

 

“Where could it have gone? There’s nowhere for it to go!” You say frustrated.

 

You and Nino notice Sabrina walking down the path to the driveway.

 

 “She looks angry” Nino says.

“Chloe probably sent her” you reply, “Wait I think I remember being told there’s an extra key hidden somewhere on the front porch”.

You and Nino close all the car doors and start walking up to the porch. Plagg is on the path lying in the sun resting you pick him up and continue until crossing paths with Sabrina.

“What’s taking you guys so long?” Sabrina questions angrily.

“Adrien lost the key”, Nino answers putting his hand on your shoulder.

“How is that even possi-” Sabrina starts to whine but then something drops out of Plagg’s mouth making a clinking noise as it hits the brick pathway, “Your stupid cat ate the key?” she asks.

“Of course” Nino says sarcastically, “All cats love hunting them and if they are able to catch one, then wow they are truly on top of that food chain”.

 

Sabrina rolls her eyes and turns around starts walking back up the pathway to the porch. You and Nino follow behind her.

 

* * *

 

You are now Marinette:

 

You watch as Adrien, Nino, and Sabrina make their way to the front porch.

 

“Finally, you guys are here” Alya sighs, “Having to hear Chloe complain drives me crazy”.

“Sorry it took so long, the keys got misplaced” Adrien explains.

 

He then unlocks the door to let everyone in the beach house. You walk inside and notice it smells very fresh. Everything is so fancy, and the rooms are all big it seems.

 

“Woah” Nino sighs taking his phone out to take pictures, “This place is fancy shmancy”.

 

You decide take your phone out and take a few pictures too. The house is so fancy you love it. Adrien then starts walking over to you and you accidentally take a picture of him. Dang it he’s so cute.

 

“Alright, so there are 2 bedrooms each having 2 beds”, Adrien explains, “I was thinking you guys could have both the rooms with the beds and me and Nino would just sleep on the couches out here or something.”

 

Adrien is such a gentleman you think as you and Alya head to one of the rooms. Chloe and Sabrina’s room is right across from yours. You roll your suitcase to the corner of the room, and lay on one of the beds. It's so nice and fluffy, you feel like this is gonna be a great vacation, even though Chloe is a part of it.

 

“We should unpack and then explore the rest of this place” Alya says starting to unpack. 

“Good idea”, you say getting up and unpacking.

 

After you and Alya finish unpacking you go back to the front of the house. There’s a bunch of grocery bags and you pick some of them up searching for the kitchen. You find the kitchen to the left of the main room. Adrien and Nino are in there already putting some of the groceries away.

* * *

 

You are now Alya:

 

You follow behind Marinette with more grocery bags into the kitchen. Plagg is sitting on the counter.

 

“Hey Adrien, why did you bring Plagg along? Oh and Chloe why is she here?” you ask placing groceries out of the bag onto the counter beside Plagg.

“Well, Plagg is here because I thought he could use a different setting since he’s been seeming sorta bored recently” Adrien explains, “And for Chloe, I didn’t really have a choice she over heard you guys on the last day of school talking about this trip we were going to take and has been bugging nonstop and nagging me, and I wanted her to stop so that’s why she’s here”.

“Hmmm” Nino says with a frown, “You know just because you and Chloe have known each other for a really long time doesn’t mean you have to listen to her, plus everyone always seems to do everything she always wants anyways”.

“Exactly! That’s why me and Marinette are going to try and prank her sometime during this trip, right Marinette” you say looking over towards her.

“Yeah” Marinette says nervously, “I’m not exactly sure if it’s a good idea, it could backfire and she could end up getting back at us in a even worse way”.

“That’s true” you reply, “But if it doesn’t it could feel so good right? giving her what she deserves”.

“Could I help?” Nino asks putting groceries into the fridge.

“Of course! The more help the better, are you in Adrien?” you ask.

“I’m not sure” he says scratching behind his head, “I agree with Marinette on this”.

“Suit yourself” you say, you then drop your voice to a whisper “Where even is Chloe? What if she heard us? Then we’re toast”.

“She’s probably still unpacking, she had a million suitcases after all” Nino answers.

 

* * *

 

You are now Chloe:

 

You wait sitting on your bed while Sabrina brings in the last of your suitcases.

 

“They’re planning some kind of a prank” you whisper to Chloe.

“What? How do you know?” you ask whispering back.

“I over heard them while getting your suitcases, Adrien and Marinette said they don’t want to do it though” Sabrina says still whispering. 

“Great, what do we do? I don’t want to be pranked they could ruin my hair or one of my outfits.” you whisper complain.

“I think we should act oblivious and then try to prank them before they can prank us” Sabrina continues to whisper. 

“Good plan” you whisper reply “We should see what they are up to before they can come up with anything”.

 

You and Sabrina quickly unpack and then go to the kitchen to see what everyone else is doing. You walk into the kitchen and everyone is silently unpacking groceries, seems suspicious. You then look out the window and see that there is a garden by the pathway leading to the ocean.

 

“Me and Alya are going to explore outside” Marinette says closing the fridge.

“Oh sweet! Adrien let’s go too” Nino says excitedly.

“Sure, we should go down by the beach to see how the water is”, Adrien replies.

“Well me and Sabrina are coming too”, You add.

 

Everyone then gets ready to go out and explore around the beach and garden.

 

* * *

 

You are now Marinette:

 

You are the first to be ready and slide open the screen door on the deck. The ocean breeze smells so nice and fresh. You can faintly hear the sound of waves crashing on the shore. Alya is ready now and you both walk over to the stairs leading down the deck and go down. Adrien, Nino, Chloe, and Sabrina follow. You notice some clouds that look like storm clouds and wonder what the chance of rain is. The garden has lots of different flowers but they all seem to be white.

 

“That’s interesting”, you mumble to yourself.

“What? What’s interesting?”, Alya says stopping.

 

You stop and kneel down too looking more closely at some of the flowers.

 

“They all seem to be white”, you answer.

“Hmm, that is interesting, and there’s such a wide variety of them too, it looks very elegant though, maybe that’s why?” Alya suggests.

“Maybe, it’s just giving me a strange feeling”, you say standing back up.

 

You then notice Nino and Adrien starting to head to the path that leads to the beach. Adrien waves inviting you and Alya to come over. Chloe and Sabrina are still in the garden.

 

“Adrien want’s us to check out the beach with him and Nino”, you tell Alya.

“Sweet, let’s go” Alya replies.

 

You and Alya follow behind Adrien and Nino down the path to the beach. It continues to get more windy the closer you get to the shore. The path is made of a wooden boardwalk that’s almost falling apart. Some parts of it are completely covered in sand. There are some of the flowers from the garden along the path too. They don’t seem to be planted there though, they were probably spread by seeds. You arrive on the beach and it is completely empty except you, Alya, Adrien, and Nino. There are lots of clumps of seaweed scattered along the shoreline.

 

“Wow, the water is so beautiful and clear” you say walking along it.

 

You want to take your shoes off and put your feet in it but it’s probably too cold. Before you left for the trip you checked to see what the weather would be like and in two days it’s suppose to get extremely hot out so you plan on going in the water on that day. You then here splashes and shouts and look to where they are coming from and assume that Nino ran right into the water without even taking his shoes off.

 

“HOLY CRAP!!” He shouts, “This is freezing”.

 

Alya is up the beach a little and starts to run over to you, Adrien following behind. Nino gets out of the water soaking wet and shivering. His shoes make a squishing noise as he walks over to Alya.

 

“I can’t believe you actually did that dare” Alya says laughing and taking a picture of him with her phone, “I was joking”.

“Oh”, Nino says embarrassedly starting to laugh too, “ Let's go back to the beach house before I die of hypothermia”.

 

You go back up the boardwalk with everyone and see Chloe and Sabrina still in the garden. It seems like they’re planning something, and walk over to them with Alya. Adrien and Nino go back inside.

 

“Why is Nino soaking wet? Did he trip and fall in the water?” Chloe asks smirking.

“Nope”, Alya replies, “I dared him to go in it since the water’s freezing and I also think he’s brave for actually going in”.

“Ha! More like stupid” Sabrina adds.

 

You start getting angry. Why do they always have to make fun of everything?

 

“Chloe! - ” You start but then a white butterfly with black accents flutters around behind Chloe and Sabrina. It then starts flying to Chloe and lands on one of her arms that are crossed.

“Eww, a bug” she says trying to swoosh it off but it stays.

“It’s colorless” you say looking at it closer, “just like the flowers”.

“You're right” Alya agrees.

“I don’t care what it is, someone get it off me! Sabrina!” Chloe shouts.

 

Sabrina then knocks the butterfly off Chloe onto the ground and smashes it.

 

“You didn’t have to smash it”, you say frowning looking at the crushed butterfly. 

“It was necessary” Chloe states and walks away to go back in the house, with Sabrina following.

“Rrrrrgh, that was definitely not necessary” you say angrily.

“Come on” Alya sighs, “there’s nothing we can do now, let's go see what Nino and Adrien are doing”.

“Ok”, You say sadly following her back into the house.

 

* * *

 

You are now Alya:

 

You slide open the screen door and see a trail of puddles from where Nino must of walked, his soggy shoes are on the rug. You don’t want anyone to trip on them so you move them outside and figure that will help them dry faster. The trail of puddles leads into the kitchen, you follow it finding only Adrien there.

 

“Where’s Nino? We have planning to do”, you ask Adrien.

“He went to go take a shower and change” Adrien answers.

“That makes sense, are you sure you're not in on the plan?” asking Adrien another question.

“Yeah I still don’t think I will, and you don’t have a plan yet so it all depends” Adrien answers back. 

“I’ve been thinking” Marinette says slowly, “ and I think I’m in now”.

“Is it because of the butterfly?” You ask Marinette.

“Yes”, she replies frowning, “How can you kill something innocent just because it lands on you”.

“Wait, hang on” Nino says walking into the room with fresh dry clothes on, “A butterfly landed on someone and then they killed it?”

“Technically, yes, the butterfly landed on Chloe and wouldn’t get off so Sabrina knocked it off and smashed it”. Marinette explains.

“This could be bad, butterflies are considered an omen of death, what color was it?” Nino asks.

“It was white but had black accents, me and Alya also noticed all the flowers in the garden are white too if that’s important”, Marinette answers.

 “Ok since the butterfly landed on Chloe and Sabrina smashed it they might be in danger, that doesn’t mean we all are safe though”, Nino says.

 

Chloe then steps out from behind the wall into the doorframe, Sabrina is next to her. They were eavesdropping.

 

“You're just talking nightmare fueling nonsense!” She shouts pointing at Nino.

Plagg then enters the room walking in front of Chloe with something in his mouth. He drops the crushed butterfly down in front of Chloe and everyone stares at it in silence. It’s wings are no longer white they are a deep red.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i hope you enjoyed the first chapter!! and that all of the characters seem in character since i've only seen so many episodes, i also am sorry if there is bad spelling/ grammar since i stink at both 
> 
> next chapter is where it gets funky!! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
